humansfandomcom-20200222-history
Lynn Loud
Lynn Loud, Jr. is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At the age of 13, Lynn Loud is the fifth-oldest child in the Loud family. She is the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters and the youngest teenager. Her most annoying habit is turning everything into a sport. Personality Lynn is a very athletic sports enthusiast. She loves rough play and fighting with her siblings. However, her interactions with Lincoln are normally the only ones shown as the series revolves around him. She enjoys practicing every existing sport; either football, soccer, basketball, baseball, etc. She is quite proficient in some martial arts such as kickboxing, mexican wrestling (or lucha libre) and parkour. As seen in "Undie Pressure" Lynn tends to turn everything into a sport; something that is also her annoying habit. She is also very competitive as she always strives to be "the number one" in every sports team where she is assigned. She is the third Loud sibling most prone to anger after Lola and Lori, and the most prone to physical confrontations. Also like Lola and Lori she is also one of the Loud siblings who would inconvenience someone for no particular reason (which explains why she, Lori, and Lola torment Lincoln). Like Lana, she doesn't act too girly and sometimes she has a rough attitude when something goes wrong. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants. In "Heavy Meddle" she gets excited as her sisters after knowing about Lincoln's romantic situation. She appears to be superstitious, like in "Sleuth or Consequences" where she tells to Lincoln that she never bombs the toilet before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. In the same episode it was revealed she eats a lot of meat or in "Cover Girls", she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout her baseball season. Nick Description "Lynn Loud can turn anything into a sport. Putting away eggs? Jump shot! Mopping the kitchen? Slap shot! Lynn is very competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. Plus, she can never resist a dare!" Appearance Lynn has large brown hair wrapped into a small ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts, and cleats with striped knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln and has freckles on her cheeks. Her night attire is a a nightshirt that looks like her regular jersey with knee high socks, but on some instances, she sleeps in a white tank top red shorts, and ankle high socks. Her swimwear is a red-and-white surf shirt with matching swim trunks. Relationships Her siblings generally Lynn shows her love for her siblings with rough play and fierce competition, they can't help but literally take this very hard for the most part but show they love her back in gentler ways. She considers them the best sport team of all. If one of her siblings fought back against her she would take this positively as shown in "Space Invader", this could either be that she denies what she does is harsh or that she really does it because she wants someone who will fight back against her.